overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Martial Arts
Martial Arts are fighting skills that hail from the New World. Background Martial Arts is considered a natural-born fighting style developed by the native inhabitants living in the New World. For unknown reasons, players from YGGDRASIL are unable to properly demonstrate any skills close to martial arts' level without the usage of spells from Tier Magic firsthand. This was shown when Ainz uses one of his spells called "Perfect Warrior" during the battle with Shalltear. Such a spell enables him to perform extraordinary feats that seem to have the same effects similar to martial art skills, but are actually not. Additionally, there are several warriors in the New World from different races rather than magic casters alone, who are already capable enough of using martial skills with their own physical might without the need for magic. Furthermore, they can practically utilize martial art techniques in unison, so to enhance their overall power, resistance, and create more devastating combos, using them in succession as one skill altogether. Nevertheless, it is still possible for other natives such as Hamsuke to be able to learn martial arts over a given period of time, while training oneself. There are also methods, like the one used by Climb, who is able to develop and learn a martial skill in deadly battles, from facing blood lust directly against opponents who are stronger than him. On the other hand, another possible method is the one that Brain uses, where he tries to copy and perfect another user's martial skill himself and adding it into his arsenal. Ainz even believes that the concept of martial arts was created as a countermeasure against YGGDRASIL Players. Mechanics Martial Arts are skills that can only be cultivated through intense training. The applications of martial arts are vast, ranging from altering one's physical prowess, strengthening weapons, to even altering the opponent's spatial and temporal awareness. In terms of acquiring martial skills, it usually takes a novice around a year to achieve. This is through real battle experience, healing when injured, fighting stronger opponents with enhancement magic, etc. Martial Arts are limited through physical and mental stamina. The more powerful a martial art is, the more mental concentration is needed. However, this would also mean that concentrating too long will fatigue the user's mental and physical stamina over time. List of Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Raises overall strength of the body. * Body Strengthening * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies' overall capacity. * Crosses * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Divine Skill Single Flash * Dull Pain * Enhanced Magic Resistance * Evasion * Field: A unique martial art that Brain created himself, allowing him to perceive everything within a three meter range. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit. * Flow Acceleration: Temporarily increases user's attack speed and movement speed. * Focus Fighting Power * Fortress: Can be used to offset the enemies' attacks. * Fourfold Slash of Light: Martial arts of Gazef Stronoff, and the skill that defeated Brain in the tournament. Brain learned this skill on his own. * Front Cut * Gale Acceleration * God Flash: Brain's third unique art that comes from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Greater Ability Boost: Improved version of Ability Boost that greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Evasion: Improved version of Evasion that allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Greater Reinforce Hide * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. * High Vertical Strike * Instant Counter * Instantaneous Flash: Brain's second unique art, that allows him to attack at an extreme speed. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Iron Fist * Limit Breaker * Limit Breaker: Mind - The effect is to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. * Magical Weapon Enchantment * Mental Enhancement * Oblique Strike * Nail Clipper: It is the result by the unison with three other martial skills: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash to create this skill against Shalltear Bloodfallen. * Pace of the Wind: Increases user's speed. * Physical Boost * Piercing Strike * Piercing Dragon Tusk: Double piercing attack with elemental type damage. Developed from a martial arts, "Piercing Strike". As it is useful in both offense and defense, many warriors learn this martial arts. ** Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk: Adds lightning-type damage. ** Piercing White Dragon Tusk: Add ice-type damage. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect any chance of victory against their target. * Reinforce Hide * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weakness in their chosen target. * Severing Blade: It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Shukuchi: Allows the user to close the distance without moving their feet. * Shukuchi Kai: Improved version of Shukuchi that allows the user to move freely in any direction. * Sixfold Slash of Light * Slash * Slashing Strike * Strengthen Perception * Strong Assault: Increases attack power towards someone with heavy armor. * Strong Strike * Twin Blade Strike * Vertical Strike * Void Cutter: User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is. * Wind of the Great Forest: Brain's trump card. A combination of Field and God Flash. It was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck. List of Martial Art Users * Gazef Stronoff * Clementine * Brain Unglaus * Zaryusu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu * Climb * Parpatra Ogrion * Erya Uzruth * Hekkeran Termite * Hamsuke * Vesture Kloff Di Laufen * Go Gin * Peter Mauk * Gagaran * Remedios Custodio Trivia * Since Martial Arts did not exist in YGGDRASIL, Ainz Ooal Gown refers it as 'the magic of warriors'. * Some martial artists, who are considered to be geniuses, can learn Martial Arts themselves when they wouldn't normally be able to learn, during their current level. * Given the overall inspiration of Overlord to D&D, Martial Arts are probably inspired by the "Tome of Battle" Maneuvers. Category:Terminology